Untold Secrets of Midnight
by Lizzy0305
Summary: Short stories dealing with the Untold Secrets that could not fit in the main story. Please read Secrets of Midnight first, without that, this will not make any sense.
1. Explanation

**Untold Secrets of Midnight**

_\- Explanation -_

There were a lot of small memories left out from Secrets of Midnight, mostly because they just did not fit into the story line. This story will be a collection of these Untold Secrets between Harry and Severus. After uploading, I will try to organize them in order of time, however they will not be published in that way, as I am writing them as we speak.

This first chapter will list the titles of these Untold Secrets followed by a short description of what the Secret reveals. Also, I will note here which one is the new chapter.

They all will be short, couple hundred words most. Please make sure you read _Secrets of Midnight_ first, without that, these secrets will mean nothing to you.

If there is a secret you would like to find out about, let me know.

* * *

**The First Secret: Recognition**

_After the desolating dawn, Harry and Severus have not seen the other until the summer was over. How will they feel upon seeing each other the first time, when they meet at the beginning of Harry's sixth year?_

**The Second Secrets: Consideration**

_Harry had just found out that his godfather and Remus will move in together in their new home. His happiness however doesn't last. Snape falls inside Grimmauld Place, almost literally; he's badly hurt. An unknown sensations compels Harry to stay with the injured spy._

**The Third Secret: Appreciation (NEW)**

_After their wedding, Harry and Severus would like to thank one special person for helping them get together in the very beginning._


	2. Recognition

**Untold Secrets of Midnight**

_Recognition_

* * *

Harry won't notice anything when they first meet. Harry is too obsessed with Draco at that moment, he has a bleeding nose, Luna is standing right next to him, and Filch is there too. So he doesn't even notice it. He has a light headache when he looks at Severus but he think it's because Malfoy just broke his nose.

Severus though, he notices.

His gaze shifts on Harry and sees the bleeding nose and for a second, he wants to help. He wants to go to the boy and ask if he's okay. He wants to... He doesn't even know what he wants exactly because there is this vague sensation swirling madly inside him and it's just... He can't touch it, he doesn't understand it but the fact that he can't repress it makes him upset, hence even crueller. He argues with Harry and sneers at him, yet all he wants in that darkness for a second is to remember why he wants to hold the boy. Then comes the headache, painful and maddening and the swirling sensation is gone, as if it wasn't even there.

For Harry, it's different. When he first notices that something has changed, they are on a corridor, walking towards each other. Harry doesn't even seem to see Severus until they are close to each other. From the corner of his eyes, he notices the familiar blackness and he looks up. Their eyes connect there's only two meters between them. Harry's heart misses a beat and he's barely able to repress the gasp that threatens to erupt from his throat. They keep the eye contact, unable to look anywhere else, and Harry feels like he's getting lost in the endless black eyes. But then they walk past each other, and when Harry looks behind, he only sees the billowing black robes.

Yet, he will remember that gaze, that mere second or so, when their eyes connected and he seemed to look into his professor's soul. He will remember it when he's alone in his room and he will remember it after Severus kills Dumbledore. And he will have his doubts about that whole mess, somewhere deep inside his heart, where no charm can reach, he will doubt every action Severus commits. And the headaches that threaten him every time he tries to remember something he knows he _should_ know, will stay away. Because his doubt isn't a memory that was taken, buta tiny seed of hope that unfolds and flourishes somewhere deep in his heart, hidden and unnoticed until the time will be right.


	3. Consideration

_This little snippet has been sitting around for a while. It isn't much, it happens sometimes during Harry's 6th year, Christmas time. _

* * *

_**Consideration**_

* * *

Harry was sitting around the huge table with Ron, Hermione, Lupin, and Mrs. Weasley talking about what they were supposed to do that day. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were writing a long list while Ron was lying on the table with his hands covering his head murmuring "I'm fed up with this." He was quiet enough that only Harry and Remus heard him. They looked at each other and smiled. This was a routine at Twelve Grimmauld Place, almost every morning now that they were getting closer and closer to the end of the Winter holidays.

Harry let out a long yawn and stretched himself. Lupin gave him a questioning look, which said "Why are you exactly sleepy when you should have been in bed since at least midnight".

Harry simply shrugged as he said yawning again, "I couldn't sleep last night. I felt a bit weird so I sat down in one of the rooms with a book and started reading. It was way after four when I realized I should really go and try to get some sleep."

"I see." Remus nodded. "Well, looks like Molly won't let you rest today."

Harry smiled again. "That's sure."

He didn't mind it though. Until he could be with his friends and his godfather, he was happy to help out Mrs. Weasley anywhere they were. Talking about his godfather, where was Sirius?

He looked around but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Sirius said he will be here in a second. He's having a shower, as far as I know." Lupin looked at him, smiling mysteriously.

Harry seemed surprised for many reasons. "Are you reading my mind?" He asked laughing, eyeing his ex-professor suspiciously. "Moreover how do you know about Sirius? Did you two already meet this morning? I thought you just arrived."

"I came a bit earlier and we… run into each other." Lupin murmured and Harry thought he saw him blushing lightly.

"Oh," Harry grinned.

Thankfully, he didn't have time to think more about his godfather's relationship as he heard footsteps knocking on the stairs and he was sure the sound belonged to Sirius. He turned around to greet his godfather who just stepped into the kitchen with a bright smile on his face.

"Morning' everyone! Hi, Harry. What a nice day we have today!" He said as he was walking behind Ron and Remus to grab a mug and have a coffee. When he was behind Lupin, he let his hand roam over the shoulders of his friend. "Right, Remus?" He grinned at the sitting man who just shook his head lightly, however he was smiling.

"What is so nice about this, Sirius?" Run groaned, looking up. "It's _snowing_, it's cold, I'm _very_ tired, and mom wants us to clean this stupid house all over again. What's here to like?" He said with a painful grimace and dropped his back at the table.

Sirius laughed as he sat next to Lupin. "Well, I could list a couple of things." He smirked at his old friend then drank a bit of his coffee.

"But you won't." Lupin stated determined, blushing again.

"Nah, I won't… Don't worry, old boy." Sirius laughed again as he leaned back with his chair.

It seemed like beside Harry no one noticed this little interaction between Sirius and Remus. Harry looked at his godfather and when his eyes met with Harry's, Harry gave him a wondering look. Sirius seemed way too cheerful this morning and Harry didn't understand what caused that.

He looked at Lupin then back at Sirius, and then he raised an eyebrow.

Sirius tilted his head to the right, silently asking "What was that?" and Harry repeated the gesture; he looked at Lupin then back at Sirius, and raised an eyebrow. This time, however Remus seemed to notice their silent communication because he looked at Harry, too.

"Come with me, Harry." Sirius nodded towards the door, when he realized what Harry was suggesting at.

"Sirius!" Lupin hissed.

"It's alright, Remus." He said quietly, patting Lupin's hand which was resting on the table. Ron looked up but he didn't understood what was going on, so he lied back at the table trying to get some more rest before spending one more day with cleaning a messy house.

When Harry and Sirius were alone in the hallway Harry felt like he couldn't stop smiling. He tried to control his face as he looked seriously at his godfather.

"Harry…" Sirius started but then he didn't know how to go on. "Remus and I… you know that we have been together for a long time, and you also know how much I detest this…place."

"Did you ask him to move out with you?" Harry cut in eagerly to hear the answer.

Sirius grinned at his godson, not looking at all surprised that Harry realized his intensions some times before. "Yes." He said softly.

"And what did he say?" Harry smiled brightly.

"He said yes." Remus said. "We will move out as soon as the new term starts. We already have to place. It's old, and it's in the middle of nowhere and it's just…."

"Perfect?" Harry asked grinning.

When his godfather nodded Harry beamed at him and gave a tight hug to Sirius. "I am so happy for you, too."

"We already decided on a name…" Sirius grinned. "We're going to call it the Wolfden." He said as he went back to the kitchen where he sat back next to Lupin. Harry went after him and sat down, too. Lupin's gaze was shifting between Harry and Sirius until Sirius grabbed his hand and pulled it to his mouth, giving a soft kiss into the middle of Remus' palm.

"I told you, he will understand." Sirius said, giving a bright smile to Harry before turning back towards Remus. "He knows I hate this place and love you. It's not like he would be here that much anyways. Not to mention, this way, he inherits a house."

Remus laughed at Harry then his hand slid up on Sirius's face caressing the still lightly pale skin, pulling him closer until their foreheads were touched gently together.

_That's love_. Harry thought as he was watching the two men in front of him. That was what they needed the most at these dark times, love and caring for each other. He was glad Sirius would be soon leaving this hated place behind and move to a much better place, to a home, he could share with his beloved.

"A very nice day, indeed Sirius." Remus smiled, kissing Sirius but then they heard a bang at the main entrance and everyone looked that way.

Harry stood up to see what it was. Most likely only other Order members arrived, taking a visit; he knew they were expecting Moody and Tonks today. He walked out back to the hallway with a light smile on his face but what he saw made the smile froze on his lips.

The wind crashed the door to the wall with a loud crack and it wasn't Tonks or Moody standing at the door but Severus Snape.

A very badly bleeding Snape.

"Potter…" Severus groaned painfully, leaning against the wall, holding his right to his stomach. As Harry looked at the open, bleeding wound he had the feeling that Snape was holding his hand there only because he wanted to hold back his guts from falling out.

After the first second of shock he immediately rushed to Snape.

"Professor! What happened to you, Sir?" He asked as he pulled Snape's left around his shoulder, trying to hold Snape's weight.

"Voldemort." Severus sneered before he fell unconscious.

"Help! It's Snape! He's bleeding badly!" Harry cried out and within a second there were five people around him helping him carry the unconscious teacher up to a room.

o.O.o

It was late afternoon when they finally were able to breathe freely again. Snape was fine. He was sleeping in one of the unused bedrooms. Dumbledore appeared with Fawkes on his shoulder and tried to heal him with more or less success.

Harry watched the process and was surprised at how much he was worried about his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. No matter how much he loathed the man, he never actually wished for his death and watching Fawkes shedding tears over Snape's wounds, he started believing in Snape's innocence what Dumbledore had been stating several times, no one believing him so far though.

"Stay here with him." The Headmaster said without looking at Harry, who did as he was told. Not just because Dumbledore said so, but because somehow he couldn't move. He inched closer to Snape, watching the white bandages over the pale, naked skin. He was wondering about what kind of cruel torture could make this to a man as strong as Snape.

He slid one of his fingers lightly along a long red scar on Snape's shoulder. How could this scar not heal after Fawkes _and_ Dumbledore used their magic on it? What kind of black magic did Voldemort use on Snape and _why_? What did he want to know? If he had realized that Snape was a double agent, he wouldn't let him go away alive. Snape would be dead. Or far worse than dead. What was happening here?

He didn't know why but his hand was moving over Snape's body, floating over all the injured skin but not touching him. He closed his eyes as he reached the deep cut in Snape's stomach and he winced in pain. He imagined that he was transmitting his magic into Snape with this, healing him, however he know it was stupid. Snape's wounds didn't look better but he kept doing it for some mysterious reason. He held his hand over Snape's stomach, over the worst wound on his body as he was staring at the so well known face.

He was studying the closed eyes, the thin, bruised lips for minutes, hell maybe even for hours he didn't know.

"If you keep staring at me like that, Potter, it might burn a hole in my head. It wouldn't be wise given there are already much more holes in my body than needed." A raspy, deep voice sounded up as Snape opened his eyes slightly and looked at Harry.

"Sorry, Sir." Harry apologized, staring at the ground now. He pulled back his hand, too and grabbed his leg instead.

"Am I dead and you're haunting me in hell, or am I alive and… you're here to see me miserable and half-dead?"

"Neither, Sir." Harry answered and looked into the black eyes. He knew the hurt was clearly visible in his eyes. "Professor Dumbledore asked me keep an eye on you."

"You did a great job, Potter, I don't remember anyone staring at me so intensively like that in my life." Snape sneered and Harry felt his hatred coming back.

"I liked you better when you were unconscious." Harry murmured and Snape actually _laughed_ at that.

"Believe me Potter, I also liked _you_ better, when I was unconscious."

Harry snorted. He was sure about that.

"No matter how much I feel _enthralled_ by you companying me, I need to speak with Dumbledore. So get out."

"But, Sir." Harry said hesitantly.

"Preferably _now_, Potter." Snape said, giving him again one of his so famous sneers, before going on. "Before I pass out again."

Harry got up and walked out the room. Just outside he happened to bump into Mrs. Weasley. "How is he?" Molly asked immediately.

"He's up." Harry said. "He wants to talk with Dumbledore."

"I find him, you go to Ron and Hermione and help them in the living room, alright darling?"

Harry nodded, however he didn't have the slightest intention of going to Ron and Hermione. He hid in the next room and waited for Dumbledore to come and go to Snape.

"What happened, Severus?" He heard the headmaster's worrying voice.

"What do you think? Voldemort happened." Snape said, his voice still weak but angry.

"_Why_ did this happen?"

"You see, that is a good question. He was _bored_."

Harry's mouth fell open. Voldemort did that horrible thing to Snape just because he was bored? He sneaked closer to the half open door.

"Bored?" Dumbledore repeated in a wondering tone. "What did he do to you Severus? Even Fawkes wasn't able to heal you completely."

"Well, I remember the Cruciatus, Nagini and a dagger nothing else. His methods were pretty… _primitive_ this time."

"But why you, Severus? You are one of his best men. He trusts you."

Snape laughed but it wasn't a cheerful sound. Harry shivered as he heard the ice cold voice.

"I wouldn't take that as a compliment, if you don't mind Dumbledore. I had delivered some bad news for him that was the only reason. Then he became a bit angry and said he was bored, as Wormtail was out with Malfoy. He had to have some… fun on someone."

Harry's fists clenched. _Fun_?

"He was asking about the boy, the order, you… just the usual."

"Did you sa-"

"_DON'T_ even dare finish that sentence!" Snape flared up, his voice full of anger.

"You are right, I'm sorry, Severus." Dumbledore said quietly. "Have some rest now, I will come back later tonight to continue the healing, but you have to _rest_ until then and don't move."

"Understood." Snape said and Harry had to smile on his tone. It was the same as when he, Harry, was talking to Snape during class or detention.

"I'll send Harry in to look after you."

"_Potter_?! Why him? Haven't I suffered enough?" Severus huffed and Harry felt a bit hurt.

"He was with you from the moment you lost your consciousness at the threshold until you regained it here, a few minutes ago, lying on the bed _he_ put you. Any more questions?" Dumbledore asked nonchalantly and Harry was sure there was a smile on his face.

"Goodbye Dumbledore," was all Snape said and then Harry heard the headmaster go out from the room. He slipped out, too, and hurried to the room Ron and Hermione was waiting for him. He sat down next to them on the floor and told them what he heard.

"He tortured Snape just for fun?" Ron groaned in disbelief. "I hate that git too, but that's hard."

"How does he feel?" Hermione asked, nodding at what Ron just said.

"He still hates me…" Harry said. "Beside that, I don't know. He didn't say anything about the pain he might feel."

"You should go to him, Harry." Hermione suggested shyly.

"Why should I?" Harry cried up. "I have nothing to do with him." He groaned but he felt it wasn't completely true. Deep inside, he wanted to be with Snape and that feeling alone made him confused. And just a bit scared.


	4. Appretiation

_Sheankelor (it's always you, darling) asked me to write this. And doing so made me feel good.  
This happens after Midnight Marriage, during their big wedding.  
Million thanks for Sexy. Lil. Emo for editing this one for me as well :) Sweetie, I love you so much!_

* * *

_**Appreciation**_

"Did you see, she's here. I don't even believe it," said Harry, correcting his crooked tie.

"Why the hell did she even come?" Severus reacted looking at the reflection of his husband in the mirror. "Or better question, why the hell did you invite her?"

Harry shined a grin at him, the mirror version of his face even winked coquettishly. "Don't you remember, she's the reason we're together."

"Dear me, why didn't you tell me sooner. I had hoped the reason was because we loved one another, but it seems I have been set up."

Harry turned around and pulled Severus down into a tender kiss. "We do," said Harry softly. "I wanted to thank her."

"Oh you mean you wanted to see her face when you tell her." Severus corrected him with a raised eyebrow.

"That too," Harry grinned. "How do I look?"

"Not as good as you looked last week, when we had our real wedding. Or last night for that matter. You know, when you were naked in our bed with a silver ring around your cock and a dildo in your arse," Severus smirked.

Harry stepped closer. "Don't forget the leather restraints."

A deep rumble broke out from Severus' mouth as he leant to Harry's neck and kissed it. He bit into the soft skin and sucked it in, leaving there a fresh red mark. "Oh, love, you think I could ever forget that?"

Harry laughed lightly than grabbed the hands that wondered on his body. "We don't have time for this," he said softly as he walked towards the door, pulling Severus behind him. "We have a wedding to do."

"Again," came the response in a tired voice.

**o.O.o**

Harry walked towards the witch with Hermione on his side as his protector. She seemed furious with the woman who had many times challenged her in her werewolf legislations. Another reason, why Harry wanted to do this.

Luckily, the witch wasn't alone. Not that Harry was happy to see the other woman there too, not her blond curls, her long crimson nails, or even her glasses with the tiny stones which, Harry was glad to discover, were currently missing one gem.

"I hate her," Hermione snarled viciously next to him.

They stopped a few feet from the disliked pair, when he heard Rita's question.

"So Dolores, tell me, what do you think of all this..." her arm flailed towards the crowd with an elegant move, "wedding."

"Well you know, Rita dear," said Umbridge, "what is my opinion about this wedding."

Her evasive answer didn't stop Skeeter from asking more. The acid green Quick-Note Quill was hovering over them with a piece of parchment, seeming immensely busy.

"Oh come now, Dolores, there must be something you can tell me and my dear readers about Potter and Snape. You taught one of them while working with the other. How was that?" Rita asked eagerly.

Harry had an idle smile on his face even though he could almost literally hear Hermione grinding her teeth. As Umbridge talked about how incompatible she always found Snape and just how ignorant and lazy Harry was as a child, the young man just watched the remarkably toad-like features, the pink clothes, the disgustingly sweet smile and felt sick to the very last nerve in his system.

"I fucking hate her too," he groaned surprised how much resentment he still felt about the woman. He then walked closer forcing a smile on his face.

"Rita, Miss Umbridge, how nice of you to accept the invitation."

The ugly big eyes turned at Harry and he could see a vein starting to pulse under Umbridge's right eye.

"And you know what, Rita," Dolores went on pretending Harry and Hermione didn't even exist even though she was looking right into the emerald eyes. "that is the exact reason why I believe that this wedding should have never happened. What kind of example are we showing to our young children, I ask. Marriage between two men, how incredibly revolting. And just look around you, half-bloods and even lower creatures everywhere, treated like guests, as equals of us wizards and witches."

Rita looked like she had just won the highest prize there was for journalists. Her huge green eyes where wide open and she seemed thrilled as she listened to Umbridge.

"Filthy men, both and everyone else who stands by them on this day. Filthy, I tell you, Rita." Umbridge went on with her mad ramblings. "I feel ashamed that we must celebrate Harry Potter yet he is nothing but a degraded, dirty little-"

"One more word," thundered a threateningly deep voice and Harry turned around before Severus would do something he shouldn't.

"It's alright, love," he smiled reassuringly and wove his arm around his husband. "Let her finish. She has the right to speak her mind."

"Yes, she has," Rita agreed vehemently.

"Her _what_?" Hermione whispered to Harry so that only their little group could hear. Harry smiled but it didn't help to alleviate Severus' fury.

"You heard me you filthy man," Umbridge spat, standing up. She was still so short, both Severus and Harry literally looked down on her. "You both disgust me! I knew what you were from the first moment! Liars, sodomists, disgrace to the wizard name!"

Hermione laughed at her which seemed to have anger her even more. "I never thought she would think that way, Harry," said the young woman. She was smiling evilly. "After all, it's all her merit."

Rita gasped, even her quill stopped for a moment and listened. "How dare you, you little bi-"

"_Not_ in front of me, you won't insult her!" Harry snapped before she could say the word, his hand already on his wand.

This time it was Severus' turn to calm him down. He chose the most effective method. He placed a soft kiss on Harry's ear, before he whispered, "It's alright, dear."

The public display of affection made Umbridge mad. She snarled spitting words like, "Filthy!", "Disgusting!" and "Sodomy!"

But Rita hushed her and the fact that even her supposed ally had turned against her, made her collect herself.

"Yes, but is it true," asked Skeeter, looking from Harry to Hermione, then to Umbridge. "Did you help them?"

"Oh we wouldn't be together without her," Harry nodded.

"You're lying, boy!" Umbridge cried but Rita shushed her again.

"Tell me Harry, the true story of the wedding of the year! My readers and I would love to hear it!"

"Well you know, when Miss Umbridge was a professor at Hogwarts, she had a very peculiar method to use as detention. She made us write lines," Harry held a short break before he added, "with our blood. When the other professor's found out she threatened to fire them." Harry let out a dramatic sigh. "Dark times, those were."

"Once I met Harry after his detention," Severus took over, "His hand was bleeding and I helped him with his wounds. But even with my help, her mark is still on him."

Harry turned to Rita and said his words directly to her. "I could never forgive Dolores Umbridge for the malicious things he had done to my schoolmates and I but I think a part of me _is_ grateful for her, because without her I would have never had the chance to realize how remarkable person Severus Snape is. Without her and her wrongdoings, I would have never learned the true side of the man I later on fell in love with."

"Filthy lies!" Shouted Umbridge, staggering backwards.

"Oh I don't think so," Harry smiled. "I did learn my lesson, you see." He held up his hand, showing the 'I must not tell lies' line that was still scratched deeply in the back of his hand.

Rita gasped again and her pen ran on the parchment with amazing speed, noting down everything.

"Is everything all right, Harry Potter?" asked a serene and nicely deep voice. It was enough for Harry to look at Umbridge's terrified expression to know who just joined their group.

"Yes, Firenze, thank you," he answered the centaur. Suddenly Umbridge turned around and started running, her short legs taking her far away.

All of them watched as the little pink figure became even smaller, then suddenly disappeared.

"Well, this was fun," Harry noted merrily.

"Harry, knowing our little deal from back then, when Dolores was your professor, I think it is safer for me to ask, do you allow me to print this conversation you just had with Dolores Umbridge?" Rita inquired, looking at Hermione tensely from the corner of her eyes, as she snapped her crocodile bag closed.

"Oh Rita," said Harry sweetly. "You wouldn't be here if I didn't want you to post it."

"You better make them look good," Hermione added, flicking an imaginary bug off her shoulder.


End file.
